


In The Making

by HeyesGirl



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyesGirl/pseuds/HeyesGirl
Summary: Once upon a time in Lawrence, Kansas, two young boys were already showing signs of the men they would become. Heyes and Kid have been using their particular strengths to overcome obstacles their entire lives; even the simple matter of a filched slingshot.





	In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Smith & Jones over seven years ago and in that time have amassed quite a collection of one shots and chaptered stories though I've never thought to post any. It's been a long time since I've posted any work but I thought it was high time I shared some of the stuff that's been sitting on my hard drive for so long.
> 
> This had only been edited by myself so any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S The name Deitzler, although seemingly out of place was the actual name of the Mayor of Lawrence around the time this story is set. The more you know :)

_**Lawrence, Kansas 1861** _

Eight year old Jedediah Curry looked around the packed church of Lawrence, Kansas and then dropped out of his seat. He crawled passed Caleb Mills then stopped in front of Joseph Townie. He nodded at the other boys who both rolled their eyes but obediently shifted down so Joseph's seat was left empty. Jed smiled and settled into the space as if it had always been his. He took another look around the church and noted with relief that everyone was too focused on Pastor Luke's sermon to notice his maneuvering. Slowly he slumped down in his seat just enough that he could press the toe of one boot through the gap in the pew in front of him and prod the person sat in the seat. Sat in said seat was his cousin, Hannibal Heyes.

They hadn't been allowed to sit together as they usually did because of what had happened outside. Jed had been showing off his new slingshot to the awe of the other boys and Douglas Deitzler - believing that because his father was mayor he had superiority over all the boys in the county - had demanded he give it to him. Jed had obviously refused, the slingshot was his pride and joy and even if it hadn't been he still wouldn't have agreed to let Douglas have it, simply on principle.

Douglas was not used to being refused anything and had tried to thump Jed. Jed, despite being two years younger was just as ready with his fists and had simply thumped him back which had been the start of the trouble. Heyes hadn't been there at the time, no doubt he'd have talked rings around Douglas until the other boy had left, confused and minus the desired sling shot but he'd only arrived to see Douglas begin wailing, clutching his arm as if he'd been shot rather than thumped.

Pastor Luke and a group of Mothers who'd been talking nearby had hurried over and demanded to know what had happened. Douglas had explained between sobs that Jed had stolen his brand new slingshot and refused to return it. Jed had tried to argue but as the slingshot had been a gift from Heyes that they'd had to keep a secret they hadn't been able to prove ownership, even with Heyes employing his most devious of verbal stratagems. The slingshot had been confiscated and given to Douglas who'd shot the two boys an evil grin before sniffling pathetically and being led inside by one of the cooing mothers.

Pastor Luke had given them a lecture on stealing then instructed Miss Lucas, the battleaxe that ran the Sunday school to ensure the two cousins were seated separately in the hopes that it might reduce their capacity for mischief somewhat. And that was why, since the beginning of the service Jed had been slowly but surely manoeuvring himself into a position where he could communicate with his cousin.

Miss Lucas had seated Heyes with her. He was her least favourite child - not that she favoured any children really - and she wanted him close so she could keep a beady eye on him. That had made Jed's manoeuvring even more risky but he'd managed it and was now directly behind his cousin. He carefully prodded Heyes in the back with his boot and was rewarded when Heyes slipped a hand through the slit at the base of the pew and squeezed his foot. Jed settled back satisfied; Heyes knew he was there and would hopefully already have a plan.

When Pastor Luke asked for volunteers to pass out the hymn books Jed noticed Heyes put his hand up and understanding the unusual action did so as well. The Pastor looked wary but agreed and both boys began handing out books whilst he read out the town notices.

“What's the plan?” Jed asked quietly when they were stood together picking up books. Heyes beamed at him, obviously pleased by how much faith Jed had in him but Jed didn't see why he was surprised. Heyes always had a plan and they were always spectacular. A body just sort of got to expect it.

“I reckon we challenge him to a little contest.” Heyes whispered then hurried away with his books. Jed grinned and rushed off with his own. They only had two hymns left then the children would leave with Miss Lucas and Mr Henry to the Sunday School room and that was where they would put Heyes' plan into action. First though they needed to discuss it and those two hymns would provide the perfect cover.

As the boys returned to their seats and the organist struck up the tune to 'Abide With Me' Jed walked passed Douglas and pinched him hard on the arm. Douglas instantly began to bawl, causing Miss Lucas to rush over to shut him up. When Jed got back to his seat Heyes was already sat in Joseph Townie's place, the other boy having been reluctantly relocated to Heyes' vacant seat.

“What's the plan?”

“We get Douglas to take part in a competition with the sling shot. You can use mine so he won't have to part with it. That way he'll be more likely to agree.”

“Why can't we just pinch it back. It's right there in his pocket?”

“Because that would only get us in more trouble. This way the only one getting in trouble is Douglas.” Heyes grinned and Jed felt a smile of his own spreading across his face. He liked the sound of this plan already. As the second verse of the hymn began with gusto he leaned closer to his cousin and listened, his grin widening by the second as Heyes laid out the perfect piece of mischief.

* * *

 

Miss Lucas and Mr Henry had very different ideas about Sunday School. Mr Henry was a young man of only twenty or so who thought children should learn the beauty of God from the world around them. Miss Lucas favoured the old testament with all its hellfire and damnation to any namby pamby nature study.

There had been many arguments between the two until Pastor Luke, who preached peace and understanding above all things, had intervened and suggested they take it in turns to teach the children. This week was Mr Henry's week and was therefore perfect for Heyes' plan.

Mr Henry had all the children outside and had sent them off on a hunt to find a bug or a flower which they could study together and so better understand the beauty of what God had created. Douglas was stood in one corner showing off the slingshot, the boys' earlier admiration transferred to him with it's ownership.

Jed approached with a scowl on his face.“That's mine Douglas and you know it.”

“You want it, take it.” Douglas grinned and waved the slingshot tauntingly.

“I would but if'n I come near you you'll just bawl like a toddler and I'll get in trouble again.”

“Too bad” The other boy smirked but he'd taken a step away from Jed whose hands had curled into fists and looked like he might not care how much trouble he'd get in if the prize was giving Douglas a good walloping.

“Now gentlemen, I bet there's a way we can settle this.” Heyes arrived seemingly just in the nick of time to save Jed from making a mistake but he had in fact arrived just when Jed was expecting him to. All part of the plan.

“Keep out of this Heyes.” Douglas spat, eyes narrowing as he took in the other boy.

“How about we have a competition? If you can beat Jed with that slingshot then you can keep it, if not... well you're just not worthy to have it.” Heyes' smile could have charmed the skin off a Rattlesnake but Douglas didn't look moved.

In fact he bristled at the implication that he wasn't as good as Jed Curry with a slingshot and Jed swallowed a smile. He might have been raised to be humble but he knew for a fact there wasn't a boy in thirty miles as good with a slingshot as him. “I'm not giving you this slingshot. You won't give it back.” Douglas sneered but Heyes shrugged.

“No worries. Jed can use mine.” Heyes said and produced his own simple slingshot from his back pocket, handing it to Jed.

Jed tested the string as if estimating it's potential then smiled, nodding. “It'll do.”

Douglas looked between the two boys, eyes narrowed trying to figure out their scheme. Jed wasn't the only one who knew about the prowess of Heyes' plans but he was the only one Heyes felt worthy of including. “Alright. What are we aiming at?” Douglas asked eventually, having finally given up on trying to work out Heyes' angle.

Heyes looked around for a moment then pointed at a knot in the tree standing by the church hall. It was quite close and easily distinguished. “That knot.” Jed eyed the knot and nodded keeping his grin to himself. Heyes had outdone himself on this one.

“That's easy.” Douglas sneered, picking up a rock and slotting it into the slingshot. He pulled the elastic taught, lined up carefully and let fly. The rock bounced off the centre of the knot and he turned to the other boys watching, all of whom muttered admiringly at his skill. Heyes slapped Jed on the shoulder and gave a squeeze of encouragement.

Jed grinned and moved into position, then slowly backed up until the knot was only just visible and he was a good ten feet away from the rest of the group. Heyes backed up with him. Jed slotted a stone into Heyes' slingshot and lined up, carefully sighting the tree then at the last minute moved to the right and fired.

The sound of breaking glass rang through the air and Douglas whooped. “You missed Curry!”

“What on earth is going on?” Miss Lucas thundered as she marched over to the group of boys. She saw the slingshot in Douglas' hand and dived for him. Douglas pointed at Jed but saw that the other boy seemed engrossed in checking under a rock for bugs with Heyes a good twelve feet away from them. He tried to argue but his ear was gripped between vice like fingers and he was dragged towards the church hall, protesting all the way.

Jed turned to Heyes with a grin and pulled the slingshot out of the belt of his trousers handing it back.

“That was a real nice shot Jed.” Heyes grinned slinging an arm around his shoulder and Jed swelled with pride at the statement.

“I'm just glad I was able to make it.” He said but Heyes shook his head still grinning.

“You could have made that shot on horse back with your eyes shut.” Jed shook his head at his cousin's faith in him but felt a warm glow in his belly all the same. “Now we just got to wait to find out what's been done with your sling shot and get it back.” Heyes said lightly.

Jed rolled his eyes at his cousin's easy tone. “Oh, the simple part huh?” 

* * *

 

Jed Curry and Hannibal Heyes crept along the corridor which lead from the main church to the minster's office. As they drew closer they could hear raised voices inside.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“It was Jed Curry Ma.” Douglas could be heard whining.

“Oh really?” The tight voice of Mrs Deitzler was loud and shrill even through the thick door of the Minister's office. “Then why were you the one with the slingshot and he was at least twenty feet away from the window? No one could make a shot like that.” Jed grinned and Heyes smacked him silently on the arm in congratulations. “I'm so sorry Pastor. I'll ensure you get the money for the window.” Mrs Deitzelr said as she thrust open the door to the office, Heyes and Jed pressing themselves against the wall to remain invisible. Mrs Deitzler, dragging a despondent looking Douglas by the hand, strode out into the corridor.

Douglas wriggled in her grip. “But Ma...” He whined again.

“Don't 'but Ma' me young man. The money for that window is coming out of your allowance. And just wait until your father hears about this. I don't even know where you got that slingshot from!” Mrs Deitzler's angry voice faded as she marched down the corridor dragging Douglas. Just as they rounded the corner he looked back and saw Jed and Heyes watching him. He glowered and raised a fist at them but the two boys just grinned and waved. Douglas, despite his own best efforts, was essentially harmless.

Jed kept watch as Heyes crawled the final few feet to be able to peek through the gap between the open door and it's frame. He looked, nodded and then wheeled back and scurried to Jed's side again. “It's on his desk Jed. I bet he's going to put it in the drawer and forget all about it.”

The two boys hurried quickly back down the corridor and out into the sunshine. There was just one final step to the plan and that was to get Pastor Luke out of his office. That was going to be the hardest part. The preacher always retired to his office after a service to reflect and evaluate the days sermon. He usually wasn't seen again until the following day, Sunday evening at the earliest and so it was going to be quite a feat to get him out of there but Jed was certain Heyes would have a plan.

* * *

 

No one was sure how Mr Potter's pigs got out. There was even less certainty of how they came to be charging up and down the main street of Lawrence, Kansas at three in the afternoon on a relatively quiet Sunday, causing complete chaos. Every man, woman and child was called to assist with catching them before they did serious damage and Pastor Luke had been one of the many pressed into service by the distraught man.

Jed stood by his cousin and watched the chaos with slight concern. “They'll work it out.” He said finally but Heyes simply looked at him with a grin.

“Mr Potter forgets to fasten that gate more times than not. In fact all I did was lean on it. Come on.” Heyes walked away from the site of the madness and Jed followed, pausing to watch Mr Greeley from the store slip over in a pile of mud whilst trying to hug a pig around the middle. “Jed!” 

“Coming” He called with a grin as he ran after his cousin. They made their way quickly back to the Minister’s office and slipped inside. The door was never locked, indeed the only thing in the room that was locked was the top drawer of his desk which contained all his notes for his sermons past and present and the things he had confiscated.

Jed assumed his position of guard by the door and watched as Heyes produced his own pride and joy from his back pocket. The lock picks were roughly hewn but perfectly serviceable and Heyes had gone to great pains to acquire them. Jed felt the familiar excitement begin to thrum in his belly as Heyes bent to his task and he fought hard to keep from laughing at the sheer joy of it.

A short while later a loud click sounded through the room and Heyes pulled the drawer reverently open. Jed left his post to join him and they both peered in. There on top of the Pastor's papers sat their prize. The slingshot.

* * *

 

A few days later, the pigs had all been caught and peace had returned to Lawrence, Kansas. Jed was perched on the middle branch of the old oak in the church meadow taking pot shots at dandelion heads to pass the time whilst Heyes lounged at the base of the trunk, his nose stuck in a book.

“I reckon you stole that sling shot from me.” Douglas Deitzler said coming to a stop in front of Heyes and when he gained no reaction he kicked the other boy hard. The group of boys he'd brought with him for back up guffawed at his actions and Jed frowned. His Pa always said that violence for violence sake was never right.

“I reckon you stole it first so we're even.” Heyes said pleasantly, still not looking up from his book.

“Even? You broke that window and my allowance is paying for it!” Douglas shouted, aiming another kick at Heyes which the other boy dodged, again without so much as looking up.

Jed had seen enough. “See it as the price of being delivered from sin.” He called from his branch, slotting a stone into the slingshot and pointing it menacingly at Douglas who snorted.

“Oh please. I've seen you aim with that thing. You're rubbish.”

Douglas tried for another minute or two to get one or other of them to fight him – he never acted without being able to say he hadn't started it – before finally getting bored and wandered away with his back up following behind him. Jed waited until Douglas and the other boys were a good twenty feet away before he sighted the slingshot and let fire.

Douglas gave an almighty yelp as the small stone whacked him in the buttock. He turned to glare at Heyes who simply smiled and pointed up at Jed.

“He don't miss.”

Douglas' glower darkened but Jed simply slotted another stone into the slingshot and readied it again. The other boys, awed by his shot and the dawning idea that he'd made the shot to the window on purpose, backed away hands in the air and Douglas, without his back up quickly surrendered and slunk away after them.

“I don't think we'll be having any more trouble from him.” Heyes grinned then returned to his book.

Jed nodded then frowned. “What would you have done if I hadn't hit the window?”

“Huh?”

“Well you always say that every plan needs a back up plan. What was the back up plan in case I didn't hit the window?”

“I didn't have one.” Heyes admitted, shooting a grin up at his cousin.

“How come?”

“I've been meaning to amend that statement for a while Jed and I think now might be the perfect time to do it.”

“Huh?”

“Every plan needs a back up plan, except when the plan requires you to hit something with that shot of yours. Then it's foolproof.” Heyes shot him another wide grin then turned back to his book.

“I wish.” Jed muttered unconvinced but he couldn’t help the smile spreading over his features. It felt nice knowing Heyes had that much faith in him and it felt even nicer that he might someday even deserve it. He turned his attention back to the slingshot and looked for another target. Eyes settling on the mound of a molehill some thirty feet away he dropped a stone harmlessly onto Heyes' book to get his attention.

The older boy didn't look up, tossing the pebble away with nimble fingers. “What?” He asked, knowing what Jed wanted.

“I bet you three dollars that I can hit that mound.” He pointed and Heyes looked, silently estimating for a while then shook his head. Jed was hurt. “You don't think I can?”

“Nope, I know you can which is why I'm not taking that bet.”

“You're no fun.” Jed muttered, shooting a stone at the mound, hitting it dead centre, causing a little puff of dirt to fly up.

“See.” Heyes said with a grin, settling back to his book. “It's the same reason no one will play chess with me. You do all the work to get a reputation only to discover bein' that good means other folk know you're that good and won't take your wagers.”

Jed considered this as he studied the top of his cousin's head and then grinned. “Then I'll go some place else where they don't know me.” He said, voice bright with his brilliant idea.

“They'll soon get to know you.” Heyes put in with a laugh.

“I'll just keep moving on each time folks get to know I'm that good.”

“You keep doing that and soon you'll be known as the fastest shot in the west. Then no one will take your wagers”

Jed's smile faded, not sure how to take that kind of praise, even from his cousin. “I don't know about that Heyes.”

“I do.” Heyes said softly but Jed heard him and grinned, selecting another stone from his collection and slotting it into the slingshot.

“Alright, I bet you three dollars that I can get Suzy Perkins to kiss me by Tuesday.” He said, loosing another shot at the mole hill and hitting it centre on again.

Heyes laughed, and gave up on his book entirely. “Nope.” He said, jumping up from his seat and beginning to climb the tree to join his cousin. “I'm not taking that bet either.”

“How come?” Jed pouted.

“Because little cousin, you've got quite the reputation going in that field too.” Heyes grinned and Jed only managed to keep his pout in place for a few more seconds before it slipped and he was laughing too.

Maybe Heyes was right, but he didn't see how getting girls to kiss you could be anywhere near as important as being able to shoot straight. No, he'd stick with the sling shot, even if people did know he was too good to take his wagers.


End file.
